kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
36. Black Butler
This page is about Episode 12 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Statistics: *'Episode Title:' Kuro Shitsuji - Black Butler *'Original Airdate': September 17, 2010 *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': N/A *'Ending Theme': Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa by Kalafina Summary: Sebastian, Claude and Hannah row a boat with Ciel's body to a remote island, as Hannah sings a Welsh lullaby. Hannah says that both Sebastian and Claude will fight a true Demon's Duel for the right to claim Ciel's soul, as it is one of the conditions of her contract with Alois. After removing the Demon Blade from her body, Hannah puts the sword in a cave ceiling and at her hand signal, the two demon butlers begin their duel. Both butlers take the sword back and forth between them but neither manages to make a fatal blow. Sebastian, feeling confined by the cave, uses the sword to split the island in half creating a large fissure in the ground. Hannah, worrying for the safety of Ciel's body, takes him and jumps further up the cliff. In limbo, Ciel and Alois comment on the fight, with Ciel saying Alois doesn't understand Sebastian's motivations. Alois concedes the point, and apologizes for using Ciel for his own purposes. Alois has apparently become sane. The battle appears to be a stalemate until Claude lands on a rock that gives way under him, causing him to lose his balance. The momentary distraction allows Sebastian to plunge the Demon Blade through Claude's body, a fatal blow as injuries dealt by the Demon Blade cannot be healed. Sebastian comments that Alois has been 'playing' with Claude all this time and he never realized it, causing Claude to think back. As he dies, Claude comments that Alois managed to make a 'small ripple' in the long, boring life of a demon, so perhaps Alois's soul was more precious than he thought. Hannah sheds tears of joy and reveals that the contract Alois made with Hannah was to get Claude to acknowledge him, that she has fulfilled part of her contract. Sebastian comes for Ciel as it is clear that it is his victory. Hannah compliments him and states that with that, her contract has been completed and she has consumed Alois' soul. But after pretending to want to hand Ciel back, she holds him tightly and falls to the ocean below with him, speaking muted words that earn a shocked look from Sebastian. He dives in after Ciel and after reaching him, he kills Ciel just as he awakens. Back on the island, Hannah lies down with Claude's body, saying that she, Claude, Alois, and his brother can now all be together, Jim and Luca's voices can be heard agreeing. Some time later, Ciel awakens in bed with Sebastian preparing him tea - although all the cups and plates are empty. As Ciel is dressed by Sebastian, his eye takes on a demon glow. It is revealed that as a condition of Alois's wish being fulfilled, Alois asked that Hannah bring Ciel 'back to life'. She did this by causing Ciel to be reborn as a demon. As a result, Sebastian can no longer consume Ciel's soul, but is still bound by their contract, successfully ensuring no one will ever get to eat Ciel's soul. Ciel sends goodbye notes to everyone he knew, dismisses the Phantomhive staff (telling them they may do as they wish with the manor house, even burn it down), and leaves with Sebastian. As the two sit in the carriage conversing about what to do next, Ciel's eyes turn red, the same shade as Sebastian's. He tells Sebastian that their contract is still valid, as his old contract mark glows on his eye. The final scene has Sebastian carrying Ciel through a field of black and white roses towards a cliff. Ciel feels that a great curse has been lifted from him, having been freed from his human life; with Sebastian responding that in exchange he is 'cursed' to serve Ciel forever, as eating a fellow demon's soul is impossible. Ciel states that he wants Sebastian to bring him somewhere where both humans and demons coexist peacefully. Ciel remarks that Sebastian is forever his butler and wants to only hear one response from him. Sebastian jumps with Ciel from the cliff into the darkness saying, 'Yes, My Lord'. Kuro Shitsuji Gallery KuroIIEpisode12.jpg KuroIIep12Boatride2.jpg KuroIIep12Boatride.jpg KuroIIep12Boatride3.jpg KuroIIEp12Han&&Ciel.jpg KuroIIep12Seb&Cluade.jpg KuroIIep12Hannah.jpg KuroIIep12Seb&Cluade2.jpg Hannah holds ciel-ep12.png KuroIIHannahDemonform.jpg Kuro12HannahholdsCiel.jpg KuroIIHannahContract.jpg KuroII12HannahholdingCiel.jpg KuroIIHannah,Seb&Cluade2.jpg KuroIIHannah,Seb&Cluade.jpg Hannah touches Sebastian-ep12.png KuroII12 Hannah,Ciel.jpg KuroIICluadesmirks.jpg KuroII12Sebastian.jpg KuroII12HannahpetsCiel.jpg Kuro12Hannahstarsthebattle.jpg The fight begins ep12.png Kuro12Sebastianlandsthewiningblow.jpg Claude gets hit-ep12.png Kuro12Cluadedies.jpg Kuro12Hannahstarsthebattle.jpg Kuro12HannahholdsCiel2.jpg Kuro12HannahholdsCiel.jpg Kuro12Ciel.jpg Kuro12AliosnoticesCluade'sdeath2.jpg Kuro12AliosnoticesCluade'sdeath.jpg Kuro12Aliosistakenbyhiscontract.jpg KuroII12Sebindemonform2.jpg KuroII12Sebindemonform.jpg KuroIIe12Hannahsmirks.jpg Hannah tells Sebastian-ep12.png KuroIIe12Sebastainreaction.jpg KuroIIe12HannahandCluade2.jpg KuroIIe12HannahandCluade.jpg KuroIIe12Cielpretendstodrinktea.jpg KuroIIe12Cielawakesasademon.jpg KuroIIe12Cielasademon.jpg Kuro12Sebastianlandsthewiningblow.jpg KuroIIe12Hannahkillsherself.jpg KuroIIe12HannahjumpsoffthecliffwithCiel2.jpg KuroIIe12HannahjumpsoffthecliffwithCiel.jpg Hannah tells Sebastian-ep12.png KuroIIe12Sebastainjumpsarfterthem.jpg KuroIIe12SebastaincatchesCiel2.jpg KuroIIe12SebastaincatchesCiel.jpg Sebastian tries to kill Ciel-ep12.png Ciel after Sebastian tries to kill him-ep12.png Sebastian after catching Ciel-ep12.png KuroIIe12Hannahkillsherself.jpg Sebastian frowns ep12.png Sebastian after catching Ciel-ep12.png Hannah tells Sebastian-ep12.png Sebastian while learing how to cook-ep12.png Sebastian-ep12.png Ciel throws it at Sebastian-ep12.png KuroIIe12Sebastianpretendstomaketea3.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastianpretendstomaketea2.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastian.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastianpretendstomaketea.jpg The rings-ep12.png Elizabeth hugs Ciel-ep12.png Elizabeth and Ciel-ep12.png Grell sees the gift-ep12.png Grell notices-ep12.png Finnian, Bard-ep12.png Excited Grell-ep12.png Saying goodbye to the servants-ep12.png Ronald and William-ep12.png Lau-ep12.png Sebastian Ran-Mao and Lau-ep12.png Soma and Agni open the gift-ep12.png KuroIIe12Cielsaysgoodbye.jpg Ciel in the carriage-ep12.png Ciel asks Elizabeth to dance-ep12.png Agni and Soma's reaction-ep12.png After the goodbye-ep12.png Undertaker finds the gift-ep12.png The servents watch them leave-ep12.png KuroIIe12Tanakismadeheadbutler.jpg KuroIIe12Sebastainrevealshiscontract.jpg KuroIIe12Cielsmirks.jpg KuroIIe12Cielsaysgoodbye.jpg KuroIIe12Cielrevealshiscontract.jpg KuroIIe12Cielasademon2.jpg KuroIIe12thegifts.jpg KuroIIe12thecard.jpg The island-ep12.png Sebastian ep12.png Sebastian looks at Ciel-ep12.png Sebastian holds Ciel-ep12.png Sebastian and Ciel look at each other-ep12.png Ciel-ep12 91.png Ciel Smiles-ep12.png The island 2-ep12.png KuroIIe12theend.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II